reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Gravy Train
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We are a PSN posse. We are small (so far) and are willing to expand. The Gravy Train mostly consists of completing gang hideouts, challenges, and posse on posse skirmishes in free roam. We help with getting trophies, and challenges. Although we may occasionally (on request) play gang shootout or capture the bag. Joining the posse We are simply looking for trustworthy members who are able to play often, and have microphones handy. Traitors to the gang are executed mercilessly, and immediately removed from the gang. There are no skill or level requirements to join, we are simply looking for trustworthy gang members with microphones. If you are interested in joining message Creepyspazer. Members Leaders * Creepyspazer - "Make your horse go on two legs." * THEONETHEONLYM3 - "You piece of shit." Other members * CrownedTheCow - "I'm going to hunt bears with a knife." Leader/Member Bios Creepyspazer The creator of this page. Also one of the leaders. He is a chilled out guy who doesn't care so much about his level, as long as he can have a good time. He always plays as a Mexican dude because of his love of "Machete". Although he is chilled, he tends to flip out for sometimes no reason, but never at his own posse members. He strongly disbelieves in revenge. THEONETHEONLYM3 Another leader of The Gravy Train. He is someone who you don't want to mess around with. He is very loyal to good friends and the posse. If someone messes with the posse, they can count on a bullet through the head from his rifle. He is highly skilled at PVP so he is an important asset to the posse. CrownedTheCow A high ranked member, he is a person with many odd things to say. He doesn't mind what the posse is doing, whether it be gang shootout, skirmishes, or gang hideouts, he'll just go with the flow and kick some ass in the process. Games Mexican Border Patrol Players:2-6 How to Play: In each game there is either one or two Mexicans, and the rest of the players are border police. The objective for the Mexicans is to get to three different locations, across the border and two other locations of choice. The border police has to stop the Mexicans from reaching all three locations. When the game starts, the border police and the Mexicans are only allowed to use knives, (throwing/combat). When the Mexicans reach the first checkpoint, they are allowed to use the sawed-off shotgun, and the border police are allowed to use the cattleman's revolver. When Mexicans reach second checkpoint they are allowed to use a basic rifle, and the border police are allowed to use any sniper rifle (or if unavailable, any advanced rifle). Rules: Border police are only allowed on horseback. If the horse in killed the cannot ride a horse unless they die, or steal one from an NPC. Mexicans are not allowed to call their horse, and is only allowed to take an NPC's wagon, not a horse. The mexican is NOT allowed to steal the border police's horses. Capture the Prostitute Players:5-16 How to Play: One player is the prostitute and the rest are divided up into two equal teams. The prostitute is on a wagon (found at Gaptooth Breach) in between two locations. The two teams are located at these two locations (i.e. Team Red at Ridgewood Farm, Team Blue at McFarlenes Ranch, and Prostitute at Armadillo). When the prostitute says go, the players race to to capture him/her. When she is captured the team has to take her back their starting point and has to be protected for 3 minutes. Rules: When on wagon, players on one team can only use revolvers/pistols. If wagon is destroyed or rendered useless, the prostitute has to ride at same speed as her captor. When prostitute is being protected for three minutes, everyone on the opposite team has to be taken out of the area to completely win. External links Category:Posses }}